For the Love of Li
by Mugs
Summary: Three years after Sakura turns all of the Clow cards into Sakura cards. Just when they think there ready to get on with there lives. A mysterious girl named Arieth shows up. Strange events begin to occur all over Readington. S+S
1. First Day

For the Love of Li   
  
Okay here's the gist of things  
  
They're in 8th grade  
  
Madison likes Eli and Meilin  
Meilin like Eli  
  
Sakura "secretly" like Li but is clueless about his and her own feelings  
  
Li is in love with Sakura  
  
Li doesn't live alone he lives with his oldest sister Dee (Real name Peony)  
  
Julian Likes Tori  
  
Li's sister also talks to a fan named Mr. Fan and a doll named Ron weird I know She also likes Tori and a girl named Arieth   
  
Tori likes Julian  
  
Yue like Arieth  
  
Matt is Dee's best friend and has a huge crush on her  
  
Okay now let me begin with my fan fic muhahahaha!   
Oh yeah my name is Mugs.... Mugs root bear  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After capturing all the Clow cards and turning them into Sakura cards. Sakura thinks it's all over... Oh no that was just the beginning...  
  
Li woke up one morning to the smell of burnt pancakes.... He got up and peered around the door to see his older sister Dee trying to make pancakes.   
  
"Instant my ass!" She said screaming throwing the box of instant pancake mix across the room. "Now what are we going to eat for breakfast Ron?" She asked a doll with messy red hair. Li was wondering who she was talking to so he walked into the kitchen and saw her still talking to the doll.   
  
"Are you talking to that doll?" Li asked   
  
"HE'S NOT A DOLL!!! RON IS REAL!!!" She shouted at Li making him fall on the hard kitchen floor.  
  
"Ugh... you haven't been going to your psychiatrist sessions in a while have you?"   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you and mom I don't need a psychiatrist! I am perfectly fine!"  
  
"Okay.... whatever you say.... Oh and your going to be late for school again if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Huh?" Dee looked at the kitchen stove clock it read 7:57am. "CRAP!!!!!!!" Dee ran out the door in her P.J's. Then ran back in and got changed grabbed her bag and ran like hell out the door.  
  
"Every single morning she does this..." Li moaned. All of the sudden the phone rung.  
  
*Ring.... Ring*   
  
Li ran to the phone and picked it up.   
  
"Hello"   
  
*Hi Li it's Sakura*  
  
"Oh Hi Sakura" Li began to blush.  
  
*Beep..... Beep*   
  
* Li what's that sound?*  
  
Li turned around. Dee's pancakes had caught fire and the stove with it!  
  
"Ummmm you now what I go to go! Stoves on fire! Ya bye see you at school!"  
  
*Oh bye.... *  
  
*Click... Click...*   
  
"Damn you Dee!" Li said trying to extinguish the fire. After ten minutes he finally put it out. He was panting. He wiped is fore head he looked up at the clock it now read 8:12am. 'Oh man I better get ready for school!' Li got changed into his school uniform and ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Sakura's  
  
Sakura was having breakfast. Her brother Tori was making fun of her as usual.   
  
"Hey Squirt pass the Syrup!" Sakura stomped on Tori's foot   
  
"Get it yourself! It's right in front of you anyways!" Sakura told Tori.  
  
"You two be nice!" Sakura's Dad said to them.  
  
"Yes Dad..." They both groaned   
  
"Tori you better head out to the university." Sakura's Dad told Tori.  
  
"Right!" Tori grabbed his bag and headed out the door and just before he left said "Hey Squirt do you think you can manage finding your way to school without me for once?" He smirked ran off. Sakura clenched her fist a vein was throbbing on her head.  
  
"You better get going to school too Sakura! Don't be late for your first day of High School!"   
  
"Ya your right!" Sakura finished eating grabbed her backpack said goodbye to her Dad. Then left. While she was roller blading to school she was thinking about this morning... She was calling Li to see if he wanted to go to the Kalyca Festival with her this weekend. 'I'll just ask him when I get to school' She thought ' I still can't believe his stove caught on fire I wonder what happened? I wonder if he's okay...'  
In no time at all Sakura had reached the High School.   
  
It was ten times bigger then her old school, which only went up to grade seven. She took off her roller blades and went inside with her indoor shoes on. The halls were crowded. But she managed to make her way through the crowds. She drew a piece of paper from her bag that told her where all her classes were and scanned it. "Ugh... this is complete gibberish to me!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Are you lost also?" Sakura looked behind her. It was Eli! She nodded her head. "What class are you in?"  
  
"8C, you?"  
  
"Same. I think are classroom is up that hallway there. Let's go." Sakura followed Eli through the crowds. They made it to the door that read 8C Mme.Daganies.   
  
"Great another French homeroom teacher..." Sakura moaned. Eli laughed they both walked in they still had a bit of time to talk. When they walked in the first person they saw was Li who was glaring at Eli. Seeing him with Sakura.  
Madison came up and hugged Sakura and said hello to Eli. Sakura talked to Madison for a while and decided it was as good as time as any to ask Li to the Festival. She walked to where Li was sitting and reading a book.   
  
"Hey Li!" Li looked up and in surprise when he saw it was Sakura he blushed.   
"Ya Sakura."  
  
"Li do you want to come with me this Saturday to the Kalyca Festival? Just me and you." She smiled at him He turned three shades redder. "That's if you want to. If you don't..."   
  
"I'll go!" He said abruptly.  
  
"Thanks Li! This going to be fun!"   
The teacher just then walked in "Take your seats class! I know your all excited your first day at high school and all! Well let me get this through your head school is for learning not for having Fun! Now open your books to pages 45 and do question 1 to 20 till the end of this period!"   
Everyone sat there in complete shock! "Well get moving!" She snapped they all got down to work pretty fast. Li as usual finished his work faster then everybody else sat there staring at Sakura. She didn't see him of course.  
  
'Did she ask me out or just as a friend to this festival? I wonder if she even knows I like her...' the bell rang for next period they all got up and left...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*At lunch time*  
They all sat underneath the Cherry tree out at the back of the school watching the kids playing soccer.   
  
"Heads up!" A ball flew at them they all ducked and it bounced off the tree. A boy caught and apologized to them.   
  
"Matt! Damit you missed!" Dee came running up behind the boy. He had blond hair that was gelled he also had deep blue eyes. Dee on the other had chestnut hair like Li's and cobalt blue eyes.   
  
"You wanted me to hit your little brother? Your a shitty sister!" Matt told her  
  
"Ya I know! Hey I heard you guy's have Mme.Daganies!"  
  
"Mme.Daganies!!!!" Matt screeched, "That old bag still living?"  
Dee laughed and nodded.  
  
"Bet she told ya schools for learning not for having fun huh?"  
  
"Ya." they all said in unison   
  
"You two come on! You playing or not?" A girl called  
  
"Coming Lauren!" Matt yelled back.  
  
"Well that's are cue!" Dee said waving them all goodbye. They all waved back.  
  
"Your sisters strange...." Eli said to Li  
  
"No kidding." Madison said staring out where Dee was yelling at a kid for looking at her.  
  
"So Madison." Sakura said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
"Are you going to the Kalyca Festival on Saturday?"   
  
"Well I might but I have no one to go with."  
  
"What about you Eli?"  
  
"Same no one to go with." Sakura looked back and fourth between Eli and Madison.  
  
"Why don't you two go together?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay!" They both said. Madison began to blush.  
  
"What about you Sakura? Are you going with anyone?" Madison asked  
  
"Yup! Me and Li are going together." Li was staring at the ground because he didn't want Sakura to see how red his face was.  
  
"Ooooh I have to get this on video!" Madison squealed pulling out her digital camera from her bag. Li and Sakura sweat dropped. Eli just laughed.  
  
*Ring...Ring*  
  
The bell to signal next period rang. So they all got up and went to their classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After School...  
Sakura and Li were walking home together with Madison and Eli. Sakura and Madison were discussing what they were going to wear to the Festival. Eli and Li just kept quiet the whole time.   
When they were splitting up Eli was walking Madison home and Li, Sakura.  
Well Li and Sakura were walking Sakura said   
"You know Li you don't have to walk me home I'll be okay."  
  
"No I'll walk you home!" Li was entirely red at this point.They walked home together talking about school, and that sort of stuff.  
  
"Hey Li what happened this morning with your stove? You said it caught on fire."  
  
"Dee was trying to cook from one of those instant pan cake mix's again. And the stove caught on fire."  
  
"Oh... well are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"   
  
"No." Li said shaking his head. "Hey Sakura about this festival why do you want to go with me anyways?"  
  
"Well... your one my best friends..." That answered Li's question earlier. Sakura is completely clueless about his feelings. Or maybe she knows and doesn't like me. Which ever way were still just friends.  
  
"Ya... good friends...." Li walked Sakura to her door and said goodbye to her. Before Tori saw him and ran off home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Li's House  
Li opened the door to his apartment and called out "Dee I'm home!"  
  
"Well... well..." Dee called from one of the rooms.  
  
"Dee... are you in MY room?"  
  
"Maybe... you know I never knew guys to have diaries!" Li ran into his room and saw Dee reading his Diary or Entry Log as he calls it.  
  
"Dear, Diary...." Dee began to recite. "Whenever I see her my heart begins to swell. I don't know if she knows that I love her so...." Li came and snatched the book from his sister's clutches.  
  
"Oh come on it was just getting good!"  
  
"OUT!" Li shouted at her pointing a finger towards the door. Dee got up from his bed and walked out but before she closed the door behind her she said  
  
"She loves you Li she just doesn't know she does... Sakura " Li turned around to his sister but she had already closed the door. He went over to his bed and grabbed a picture from off his desk.   
It was a picture of him and Sakura. Sakura was hugging Li, and he was just blushing madly in the picture. Madison had taken it last year. When they were having their end of year school picnic.   
  
'I'm going to tell her' He told himself. Li stared at Sakura's face. Until he smelled something burning in the kitchen.  
  
"Dee..." He groaned smacking his forehead. He got up from his bed to see what Dee had set fire to now. He opened the door and saw Dee was trying to make supper.  
  
"Damnit! I can never get this right! What do you think Mr.Fan" Dee asked her Fan.   
  
"Dee..." Li said seeing his sister talking to a fan now.  
  
"WHAT!" She screamed as a giant flame ignited from the frying pan.  
  
"Ugh... how about I make supper for a change."  
  
"Oh I was just about order take out but... okay." Dee said calmly handing Li the apron she was wearing.   
Li then began to make supper for the both of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Sakura's   
  
It was Sakura's turn to cook. While she was waiting for the water to boil she was surprised to find herself thinking about...Li.  
  
"Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Sakura asked herself hold her hands to her pounding chest.  
  
"Who can't you stop thinking about Monster?" Tori asked he was standing right behind Sakura.   
  
"No one! I'm not thinking about no one!" Sakura yelled at Tori blushing like crazy.  
  
"Didn't sound like no one...." Sakura glared at him and stomped on his foot.   
  
"Like I said NO ONE!" 'But was Li really no one?' 


	2. AN

NOT A CHAPTER!!!!  
  
AN: If ya guys want me to continue the story your gonna have to review!!!! Like seriously reviews are desperately needed here!!! I wont continue on to chapter 3 until I at LEAST get 15 reviews!!!!   
  
Ron: Whoa! She's serious…  
  
Mr.Fan: That's a first….  
  
Mugs: grumble …. grumble 


	3. Meeting Arieth

Chapter Two   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mugs: Hey there!!! Ya this chapter pretty much sucks but oh well! :D Live with it Muhahahaha hahaha!!!  
  
Ron: Mugs….  
  
Mugs: Muhahahaha hahaha!!!  
  
Ron: Okay what have we talked about staying out of the coffee?  
  
Mugs: No, remember!  
  
Ron: Figures… after all your IQ is that of a 2 year old  
  
Mugs: Hey take that back!  
  
Ron: Make me!  
  
Mugs: Gladly Pulls out a mallet and knocks Ron out  
  
Ron: groans  
  
Mugs: Well anyways… On with the story!   
  
Note: Dee is a main character in this story… she's not just there for a laugh… okay 89.9% she is but 10.1% of the time she isn't!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's House still…  
  
  
  
Sakura stood there stirring the sauce in the pot still thinking about Li.  
  
  
  
'Why… can't I stop thinking about him? I feel the same way towards Li that I did for Julian… do I love him? Or is it just his magic aura...?' Sakura was to deep in thought to realize that the pasta sauce was burning.  
  
  
  
"Yo squirt! You're burning our dinner!" Tori told Sakura, Sakura came out of her thoughts, and saw what she had done. The pasta that was ten minutes ago a nice crimson red was now charcoal black.  
  
  
  
"That's it I'm ordering pizza…" Tori said picking up the phone and dialling the pizza place.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…" Sakura sighed her head hanging down low.  
  
  
  
"Hey it's okay Squirt. It's not like I wanted to eat anything you cook anyways." Tori knew he was in for it. Steam began to come out Sakura's ears.   
  
  
  
Sakura then began to chase Tori all over the house. "You take that back!" She screamed at Tori.  
  
  
  
Tori ran for the upstairs. Sakura closely tailing behind him. Tori ran to his room and quickly shut, and locked the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura then decision she would get Tori back later, and in the meantime went to see how Kero was doing in Diddy Kong racing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at an airport somewhere…  
  
  
  
  
  
Meilin was getting off a plain from Hong Kong. ' I don't even know why I came back to Japan. Ha! Stop kidding yourself you know why you're here! You miss them! Just admit Meilin. The sooner you confess to yourself the quicker you can get on with your life.' (AN: What she means by that is that she has to except Li loves Sakura and not her, and needs to also except Sakura as a friend not an enemy… in this there still umm… issues to work out)  
  
  
  
  
  
Meilin was now at the meeting point area of the airport. She was waiting eagerly. Twenty minutes had passed and she still waited. 'I could have sworn I told Li I was coming.' Meilin thought to herself trying to remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Flashback…  
  
  
  
  
  
Meilin was calling Li to tell him that she was coming back Japan. She dialled his phone number…  
  
When someone picked up the person on the other line said lazily. Hello…  
  
  
  
The voice sounded masculine so Meilin assumed it was Li. Hey Li!   
  
  
  
I'm not Li. You moron… Dee said and running her fingers through her hair.   
  
  
  
What did you call me? Meilin said in a low growl. Dee decided to play as Li realizing Meilin would probably start screeching into the phone soon.  
  
  
  
Nothing forget about… Meilin why the hell are you calling at 2am? Do you have any common sense?   
  
  
  
What do you mean common sense?   
  
  
  
Guess you don't. So why are you calling me?   
  
  
  
Just spit it out so I can go back to bed.   
  
  
  
Well I have decided to come back to Japan.   
  
  
  
Why god? Why?   
  
  
  
You sound disappointed Li aren't you happy? Meilin's voice sounded sulky.  
  
  
  
Yes I'm H-happy. Dee was feeling like she was about to barf when she said this. Why wouldn't I be? So when are coming back?   
  
  
  
September 2nd!   
  
  
  
Do you have a ride from the airport? Dee asked.  
  
  
  
No. I was kind of hoping you could get Peony to pick me up. You know trick her into thinking you're going to a comic convention or something. She'd be stupid enough to believe it. A vein began to throb in Dee's temple.  
  
  
  
Sure, I can do that! Dee said in a evil quickly voice.   
  
  
  
Thanks Li! I got to go bye.   
  
  
  
Bye Moron.   
  
  
  
What?   
  
  
  
Dee quickly hung up the phone and flopped back in her bed.   
  
  
  
"Stupid Meilin calling at 2am…" Dee groaned rolling over into her pillow (AN: I don't really if there is a time difference but if there wasn't there is now.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Present tense at the airport…  
  
  
  
"Oh my god… how stupid can I get. To think she was Li! Well if she thinks she stranded me with no ride, she has another thing coming that Peony. Because I have the power of an unlimited, use Gold platinum credit card!" Meilin said holding in the air a gold credit card.   
  
  
  
Meilin went outside the airport and flagged down a taxi. One drove up to the curve. She opened the card door and moved into the middle of the car seat.   
  
  
  
The taxi driver was a Jamaican dude with one of those rainbow caddy hats, and all of his hair braided and pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
  
  
"Where to mon?" The taxi driver asked.  
  
  
  
"Umm… Readington."  
  
  
  
"Where too in Readington?" The taxi driver asked well starting up the car and driving away from the airport towards Readington.  
  
  
  
"Umm… I don't know…" Meilin said shyly said staring at her feet.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry mon. I got a map just point out location Mon and I'll take ya there." He said winking through the car mirror at Meilin.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Li's house…   
  
  
  
Li was finished preparing supper for him and Dee. Just as he was setting the table, for diner.  
  
' Knock, knock...' Some one was at the door.  
  
" Dee can you get that?" Li yelled.  
  
" Grumble... grumble… Fine you lazy bum..." Dee said half asleep. She was waking up from her half hour nap on the couch.   
  
  
  
She walked to the door slowly and as she began to turn the door handle… Nevertheless, as she did the door flung open and smacked her right in the face.   
  
She fell on the ground with a big bruise on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Meilin was at the door with Taxi driver he put down her bags and gave a little wave to Meilin. "See you around Meilin! Remember to call me sometime at Yasser's Pizza!" He gave her his calling card and left.   
  
  
  
Meilin waved goodbye and turned to Li. She ran up to him and gave him a great big bear hug.  
  
  
  
After a minute or so Dee regained conscious and saw Meilin. "Oh great the anti Christ has come to town." She said from the ground rubbing her bruise.   
  
  
  
Meilin let go of Li and glared at Dee.   
  
  
  
"I'll be going now." Dee said practically crawling into her room.   
  
  
  
"Meilin? When did you get here?" Li asked confused.  
  
  
  
"I arrived her around a half an hour ago."  
  
  
  
"A half an hour? Why didn't you call us instead of the Yasser's pizza dude?"   
  
  
  
"It's complicated…" Meilin voice trailed off.   
  
  
  
"So I guess we need to make room for you huh." Li said scratching the back of his head, pondering where a she might be able to stay.   
  
  
  
'Well she could always share rooms with Dee… but ugh… I don't think that would work out to well. I can't even stand her. But there's no where else.'  
  
  
  
"Would you mind sharing a bedroom with Dee?" Li asked Meilin. "It may be a little cramped…"   
  
"Sure, why not!"   
  
  
  
"Phew…" Li said whipping his head. Now when to tell Dee she was sharing a room with Meilin was another story. 'I might as well call Sakura and tell her Meilin's back.' Li thought well picking up the phone and dialling Sakura's number.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At Sakura's…  
  
  
  
Sakura was in her room still watching Kero play Diddy Kong Racing. So far, Kero was in the lead with the Diddy Kong with a Squirrel trying to ram him off the rode. He slid on an oil slick that he himself had launched the previous lap, and now the other cars were passing him, and when he got to the finish line, he was still in last place.   
  
  
  
"No!" Kero cried out in agony.  
  
  
  
Just then, Sakura's pink phone rang. She hurriedly got up from off her bed and ran to her desk where she left the phone. She picked it up and pressed the talk button.  
  
  
  
Hello. Sakura said waiting for a response.  
  
Hey Sakura. Li said turning red as he spoke.  
  
  
  
Oh, hey Li. What's up? Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
I just wanted to tell you Meilin has come back.  
  
  
  
Is she with you right now?  
  
  
  
Yeah. Do want to talk to her?   
  
*Ding-dong * It must be the pizza man.  
  
  
  
Ugh.. sorry can't right now. Pizza's here. But tell her I said hi.  
  
  
  
Okay then. Bye Sakura.  
  
  
  
Bye Li see you at school tomorrow. Sakura hung up and ran down stairs quickly. When she reached her front door. Sakura opened the door, and saw it wasn't the pizza man. It was young woman.  
  
  
  
"Umm… Hello." The young woman said nervously.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Sakura asked quizzically at the girl.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked her up and down. The woman had long auburn hair tied back in a braid. She had pastel like skin and cold sea green eyes, which gave Sakura the chills.  
  
  
  
"Well I just moved her, and I don't know my way around. I was wondering if you could maybe help me." The woman asked sounding embarrassed by her own words.   
  
  
  
"Of course I'll help you! Where is it you want to go?" Sakura asked the woman.  
  
  
  
"I need to get to Readington High School. Do you know where that is?" Sakura nodded her head and asked.  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to show you where it is?"   
  
  
  
"Yes that would be wonderful if it isn't to much trouble?"  
  
  
  
"No it's not to much trouble." The woman beamed at Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" The woman bowed her head.  
  
  
  
"Just wait there a moment I just have to get my shoes on and tell my brother where I'm going." The woman nodded, and Sakura ran upstairs and knocked on his door and told him where she was going. She ran back down stairs and put on her shoes, and went out the door with the woman.   
  
  
  
They started walking up the cement path. Sakura showing the woman the way to the high school.  
  
  
  
Halfway to the high school Sakura asked the woman what her name was.  
  
  
  
"My name? My name is Arieth Gray."  
  
  
  
"My name is Sakura Avalon." (AN: I wanted to use their actual first and last names but they take so long to type. Even if they are better from the English. It would still take way too long.)   
  
  
  
"Sakura… that's really pretty name. But I guess pretty girl deserves a pretty name." Arieth smiled at Sakura. Sakura turned red in the face.  
  
  
  
"So why do you need to go to the high school Arieth?"   
  
  
  
"I have to sign some papers there."   
  
  
  
"Why? Are you applying to be a teacher?" Arieth giggled at Sakura's question. Sakura didn't see what was so funny.   
  
Arieth explained that she was enrolling as a student there.   
  
  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I can be quite ditsy sometimes."   
  
  
  
"Oh no need to apologize. It's an easy mistake to make." (AN: She's to damn polite!)   
  
  
  
Sakura and Arieth talked the whole way to the high school. When they finally got there, Arieth thanked her again and they both said goodbye.   
  
  
  
It was already dark when she started walking back home. When she got in the door, it was already 9pm.   
  
Sakura yawned and decided she wasn't hungry so she went upstairs and got into her P.J's and went to bed.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Li's…  
  
  
  
Li, Meilin, Dee, and umm "Ron" (AN: Ron always eats at the table with Li and Dee. Just like, he does at my house.) had already finished eating.   
  
  
  
They all now were getting ready for bed. Li felt he put off telling Dee a little longer then he had planned. But telling Dee that she was sharing her room with Meilin, and she would be finding out one way or another. One way she would hear it from Li. Another way is Meilin. Or her waking up to Meilin in her room.   
  
  
  
Li sighed and opened Dee's bedroom door. Dee was sitting on her bed talking to Ron and Mr. Fan. (AN: Mr. Fan is a Fan a white fan …okay ya got it good! ;b)  
  
  
  
"Okay! We've gone through the plan. Now what is your position Ron?" Dee asked Ron.  
  
  
  
"……." Ron.  
  
  
  
"Not your sitting position! Your role in the plan!"  
  
  
  
"……" Ron.   
  
  
  
"Correct! What about you Mr. Fan?" Dee asked her Fan.  
  
  
  
"……" Mr. Fan.  
  
  
  
"Good! Now that we all know what were doing to get…." Dee's voice trailed off when she saw Li standing in the doorway with a disturbed look on his face.  
  
  
  
"What are doing Dee?"   
  
  
  
"I am devising a plan to get rid Meilin. Damn! I wasn't supposed to say that!"   
  
  
  
"Right… well anyways I have something to tell you." Li said sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
  
  
"You do?" Li asked confused by her calmness.  
  
  
  
"Ya I know I can't push Meilin out the window. But what other choice do "we" have?" Dee said looking back and forth between Mr. Fan and Ron.   
  
  
  
"Umm… that's what I need to tell you. But don't please don't push Meilin out the window."   
  
  
  
"Fine then I wont!" Dee said crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
"Despite what I am about to tell you… just please don't kill me."   
  
  
  
"Okay." Dee said raising an eyebrow (AN: I know that people probably don't talk this way normally but give me a break it's 12am.)  
  
  
  
"Meilin and you are sharing a room." Li blurted out.   
  
  
  
"I must've heard wrong d-d-did you just say Meilin is living in my room?" Dee stuttered while cleaning out her ears with her pinkie. Li nodded.   
  
"Why you little!" She grabbed Li's neck and began chocking him.  
  
  
  
Just then, Meilin came in getting ready for bed. When she saw Dee choking Li. She tried to loosen Dee's grip on his neck nothing doing. Meilin then did the only rational thing to do. She bit Dee's arm.   
  
  
  
Dee yelped and fell back into her wall rubbing where Meilin bit her.   
  
  
  
"Y-you… Bit me! You rabid little-"   
  
  
  
"Dee!" Li said glaring at Dee. He had red hand imprints on his neck.   
  
  
  
"Fine she can share a room with me for a little while! A little while! But, if I see anything, pink and fuzzy enter this room! I will, I repeat I will kick your ass!"   
  
  
  
"Right then! Nothing pink and fuzzy." Meilin said looking at Dee with fierce eyes.  
  
  
  
"And none of your gay posters of your gay boy bands. Meet my wall. Understood!"   
  
  
  
"Touchy are we? About are whole in the wall." Meilin had touched a nerve.  
  
  
  
Dee lunged at Meilin ready to kill her. Li held her back. Her arms still reaching for Meilin's throat.   
  
  
  
"Calm down Dee!" Li told her still trying to keep her away from Meilin.  
  
  
  
"Apologize! You little brat!" She screeched.  
  
  
  
"Meilin apologize." Meilin was silent but still keeping her distance. "Anytime now would be good!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" Meilin spat out. Dee stopped kicking and flailing around. Li put Dee back on her feet.   
  
  
  
"Bed. Now." (AN: Li's is the only mature one isn't he.) Both nodded and crawled into there beds. Li walked away flicked off the lights, and before closing their bedroom door and said. "Please do try not to kill each other will you?"  
  
  
  
"Can't guarantee you that." Dee said grinning.   
  
  
  
Li closed the door. He went into his own bedroom and got into P.J's. He took one last look at the picture of him and Sakura, crawled into bed, and fell into dreams of Sakura.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Next Morning still at Li's House…  
  
  
  
Li woke up to his alarm clock this morning instead of the usual smell of Dee's kitchen failures.   
  
  
  
Guessing Dee was still asleep Li got out of bed and yawned. He quickly got dressed, headed into the kitchen. To his horror, Meilin had already cooked breakfast for them.   
  
  
  
Dee was sitting down at the table examining the food making sure it was edible. To Dee and Li's disgust, the pancakes she made bubbled, and once the bubbles popped, ooze came out of them.   
  
  
  
Li's insides squirmed. Li quietly tip toed towards the door well Meilin was cooking bacon in a frying pan.   
  
  
  
Dee watched him run for the door.   
  
  
  
"Run Li run! Save yourself!" Dee said in a low hushed voice.   
  
  
  
Li grabbed his school bag and bolted out the door. Before Meilin turned around.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Outside Li's apartment building…  
  
  
  
Li was just exiting his apartment building. When he saw someone that made his heart begin to race. It was Sakura. She was waiting for him outside so they could walk to school together.  
  
  
  
Sakura turned around to see Li staring directly at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey Li!" Sakura greeted him in a cheerful voice. Li blushed greeted her then asked her why she was outside his apartment building.  
  
  
  
"I was hoping we could walked to school together today. If you don't mind? " She said smiling at him. Li blushed again.  
  
  
  
'Say something you idiot!'  
  
  
  
"Oh, ya… I mean no I don't mind…" Li stammered. 'Smooth move genius.'   
  
  
  
"Great!"   
  
  
  
They began to walk together. They were talking… or should I say Sakura was talking Li was to busy staring at her face. Taking in all her beauty.  
  
  
  
Then Sakura brought something up that grabbed his attention.   
  
  
  
"Li." Sakura said slowly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Sakura?"   
  
  
  
"Do you love anyone?" Sakura asked shyly.   
  
  
  
"Umm…" Li didn't know what to say. 'Yes or no? Simple concept Li!' Dee voice came into head 'Just tell her yes you Moron!' Li shook his head vigorously trying to get Dee's horrible screeching out of his head.  
  
  
  
"No?" Sakura said disappointedly.  
  
  
  
"Ugh… no….I mean yes …I mean ugh… I don't know." Li faltered looking at his feet while he walked.   
  
  
  
"Oh… okay." Sakura still sounded a bit disappointed. She didn't know why but she did feel disappointed. She was kind of hoping he would say yes.  
  
  
  
"What about you?" Li asked trying to turn the table on her.  
  
  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
  
  
"Well see I don't really don't know. Remember how we both felt about Julian?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Well it's kind of like that. I can't really tell the difference between the two feelings." Sakura said with her eyes closed and her head was looking down.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Li was confused he didn't really know what Sakura was talking about. 'Between the two feelings? What is that supposed to mean?' Li thought to himself.   
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and said.   
  
  
  
"Anyways enough about that!" Sakura's voice became cheerful again. Trying to change the subject. "Did you finish last nights homework for Mme.Daganies?"  
  
  
  
"No. What about you?"  
  
  
  
"Me neither…I thinking about getting my dad to get my homerooms switched." Sakura sighed.  
  
  
  
"They weren't kidding when they called her an old bag." When said this Sakura laughed and so did he.  
  
  
  
"So why isn't Meilin with you?" Sakura asked as they were approaching the school. They were an hour early. (AN: Remember Li likes to get to school before everyone else does. I don't know why but he does.)   
  
  
  
"Oh she was kind of busy. So I decided to go ahead on my own." Sakura scowled.  
  
  
  
"That's mean."  
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry she's got Dee to torture anyways what more fun could she ask for?"   
  
  
  
"You snuck out the door before she even realized you woke up. Am I right Li?" Sakura had gotten better at reading Li.  
  
  
  
"Well…" Li's voice trailed off as he opened the doors to the school.  
  
  
  
When the door fully opened. The first thing he saw was Madison with her video camera out. Filming him and Sakura.   
  
  
  
"Put that away!" Li said shoving the camera out of his face. Madison sighed and closed it.   
  
  
  
"Oh you two were so cute! I got the both of you walking to school together on tape." Madison said with stars in her eyes.   
  
  
  
Sakura and Li's sweat drops. "You were following us?!" Li said.  
  
  
  
"Guilty!" Madison smiled. Li made a low growling sound. Sakura turned red and asked.  
  
  
  
"You were taping the w-whole time?" Sakura was still red.  
  
  
  
"The whole time." Madison with somewhat of a southern drawl trying to see how red Sakura could get.  
  
"Come on let's head over to home room." Li said to them well walking ahead of them.   
  
  
  
"Hey Li! Wait up!" Sakura yelled behind. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Madison began to videotape again. Li was blushing like crazy. He tried not to look so embarrassed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In Homeroom…  
  
  
  
Sakura, Madison, and Li talked while waiting for the rest of the class to show up.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Meilin came into the classroom. She was mad at Li for leaving that morning without saying anything to her. But she forgave him. At least when he left there were tons more pancakes to be force-fed to Dee.  
  
  
  
"Meilin!" Sakura and Madison ran up to her and gave her a great big hug.  
  
  
  
"We missed you so much!" Sakura cried.  
  
  
  
"I missed you the most!" Meilin said teasingly   
  
  
  
(AN: Remember Madison likes Eli and Meilin. Keep that in mind… I still haven't chosen whom she should be with. Could you write in the reviews who you think she should be with? I'm thinking Meilin… oh yeah back to the story!)  
  
  
  
"I missed you both a lot to!" She said hugging them both back. They let go and asked Meilin how she was , and stuff you would ask some one you didn't see in a while.  
  
  
  
After another half hour of chatting. The bell that signalled homeroom rang. They all took their seats.   
  
  
  
"Good morning class." Mme. Dagenais said with a fake cheeriness ringing in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Mme. Dagenais." The class said in unison.   
  
  
  
"I have an announcement. Today we have a new student. From Hong Kong. Let's have a warm welcome to Meilin Showron (AN: I know in English her last name is Rei but come on I wasn't going to have that she's Li's cousin for Christ sakes!)  
  
  
  
They class greeted Meilin. After the teacher finished introducing Meilin. She took her seat beside Madison and Eli.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Dee's class… (Dee's a fricken main character okay get used to it!)  
  
  
  
Dee was chatting between her friends, Matt and Lauren. About how toxic the cafeteria food was, just when the teacher came in. The group of students took their seats.  
  
  
  
"Okay class I have an announcement to make." Mr. Blythe said staring at all of them from the front of the classroom.   
  
  
  
"Damn you Dee! You killed the class gerbil! Again?" Called a student sitting behind Matt.   
  
  
  
"I swear I didn't…" Dee started.  
  
  
  
"Ya right!" Lauren said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"I didn't…"   
  
  
  
"ugh huh…like were going to believe that again…" Matt muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
"Settle down class. Settle down." Once the class was quiet enough to hear a pin drop to the floor. Mr.Blythe continued. "No Ms. Showron did not kill the class gerbil...Again… Today we have a new student from Ireland. Class give a warm welcome to Arieth Gray." Mr.Blythe began to clap and so did the rest of the class.   
  
  
  
As the classroom door opened, Dee's ears perked up she felt an aura coming from the door. When the door slid opened, there stood a girl. Dee forgot about the aura that was in the room, and stared dazedly at the girl. She was beautiful in Dee's mind. She transfixed her into spell bound stare. Her cold bleak eyes long braided back hair that went almost down to the ground. The teacher had asked Arieth to tell us some things about her.  
  
  
  
But Dee wasn't paying any attention to her words. Just watching her lips moving. Not hearing a word, Arieth had said. Which made Dee angry she wanted to know as much could about her. Anything her Everything.   
  
  
  
Dee's mind began to race.   
  
  
  
"Well Ms.Gray where would you like to sit?" Mr. Blythe asked. There were about ten seats vacant including one right behind Dee.   
  
  
  
"There." Arieth with arm extending pointing behind Dee.   
  
  
  
"Behind Ms. Showron?" Mr. Blythe asked Arieth just to make sure he heard right. Arieth nodded. "Okay then you may take a seat Ms.Gray."   
  
  
  
Arieth walked down the Isle of chairs and took her seat behind Dee.   
  
Dee turned around and stared at Arieth. Gazing into her cold grey eyes.   
  
  
  
Matt glared Arieth and made a low growling sound in his throat. Matt was angry. He had been trying to get Dee to look at him like that for the past two years, and Arieth just walks in here and has never spoken to Dee in her life. And already Dee has fallen head over heels over her. The thought disgusted him.   
  
  
  
Mr. Blythe cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"I know how interesting the wall can be Ms. Showron. Try to fight the urge to look at it. Now turn to the front of the class, Thank you." Mr. Blythe said amusingly. The class was filled with scattered giggles (AN: I know that doesn't make much sense does it?)   
  
  
  
Dee turned red in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At lunch time…  
  
  
  
Li and Sakura were sitting alone under the Cherry tree. Eli, Madison, and Meilin were inside eating.  
  
  
  
Li was looking around trying to avoid Sakura's gaze. It was utter most silence for about five minutes. Until he finally broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"So… you ugh…" Li didn't know what to say all he knew he wanted to brake the silence between them.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Li." Sakura said happy that he had broken the silence.  
  
  
  
"umm…so you looking forward to the Kaylca Festival?" That was the only thing he could think of.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait till Saturday! What about you?"  
  
  
  
"Same,"  
  
  
  
"So do you want to meet at the festival or maybe at your apartment?" Sakura asked looking away.  
  
  
  
"Apartment not a real good Idea…"  
  
  
  
"How come?"  
  
  
  
"Dee…"  
  
  
  
"Ah yes…"  
  
  
  
"So maybe I could just come by your place. Or is Tori…"  
  
  
  
"My place… would be okay." 'Why does this feel so awkward to talk to him. Maybe shouldn't have asked such a stupid question this morning… Dumb…Dumb…You ruined it Sakura.' She said almost feeling like kicking herself. 'Ruined what? He likes you and you like him.' Madison's voice told her. Sakura shook her head as Li did before.  
  
  
  
(AN: Li's conscious is his sisters voice she provides great "wisdom". Sakura has Madison as her conscious. Okay I'm done.)  
  
  
  
'He doesn't like me like that, and neither do I!' Sakura screamed inside her head.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong Sakura?" Li asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"No. Nothings wrong. I was just thinking." Li gave her a look. He knew she was lying. She was a terrible liar. Oh did I say terrible I mean horrible.  
  
  
  
"Really Sakura. What's on your mind?" Li asked with a great deal of concern  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Like I said Li just thinking." She said waving around her arms.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Li said still giving her the look. Sakura then stuck out her tongue at Li, and began to eat her lunch. Li smiled at her and thought to himself how much he loved her.  
  
  
  
After the lunch, bell and Sakura and Li packed up there lunch and headed back to there lockers.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Last Period of The Day Dee's class (This is brief don't worry)  
  
  
  
Dee was in math class sitting in the front row. Listening to Mrs. Hoskins going and on about how important it is to listen. Of course, as usual Dee wasn't really listening. She was doodling on her math book.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Showron! Pay attention!" Ms. Hoskins snapped at her.  
  
  
  
"Yes Mam." Dee said looking up into Ms. Hoskins unblinking eyes.  
  
  
  
"Now where was I?" Ms. Hoskins began to talk again, and Dee quite honestly wasn't listening again.   
  
  
  
Her mind began to wander first, on how much she hated Ms. Hoskins and then swiftly came to Arieth. Dee shook her head violently. 'Get out of my head! I hate you!' That's all she kept telling herself all day. She hadn't talked to Arieth nor had she tried.   
  
  
  
However, Arieth had obviously been trying to talk to her. Like at lunchtime Lauren had invited her to sit with them. And all the through lunch Arieth had been trying to get Dee's attention with no luck. All Dee did was complain to Matt how bad the cafeteria was, and completely ignore Arieth. (AN: Just so you know why Dee is being so cold to Arieth it's because she's scared that she might be attracted to Arieth.)  
  
  
  
Dee sighed and decided to continue doodling on her math book to kill some time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
In Li and Sakura's last period, class…  
  
  
  
There last period of the day was Science. Mr.Gervais was talking about Optics. It bored Li and apparently everyone else in the class. Except, Zachary whom apparently found optics "fascinating".   
  
  
  
Li was grateful, why? Well because Zachary kept him busy with questions. Enough so, he could spend the whole period starring at Sakura.   
  
  
  
Sakura was sitting alone at one of the counters in the classroom. (AN: There like a desk area and on the sides people sit at counters with stools okay?)  
  
  
  
Sakura was getting drowsy. But when she closed her eyelids , she forced them back open, and saw Li staring at her. Like he was in a trance. 'Why is he staring at me like that? Is there something wrong with my hair?' She thought to herself.   
  
  
  
Sakura swept those thoughts away. She kind of liked Li staring at her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Dee's Math class… (This is just for a funny part)  
  
  
  
"25, 24, 23, 22 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16…" Dee was counting the seconds till the end of the day. "3, 2 … Y-Yes!" The bell rang and every one began to pack up their books.  
  
  
  
"No!" Ms. Hoskins said looking down at her cockily.   
  
  
  
"No… what do you mean…no… the bell rang. Meaning I'm free." Dee said panicking what was coming next.  
  
  
  
"No, everyone else is free to go. You on the other hand Ms.Showron…" Dee was waiting to hear her sentence. "You will be making up for the hour you wasted in my classroom… by cleaning all the Kindergarten classrooms." Ms. Hoskins said waving her hands around.   
  
  
  
'Oh my god could she have thought up of a worse sentence? The Kindergarten classroom! That's worse then cleaning the boy's bathroom toilets! '  
  
  
  
"Noooo!" Dee screamed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the hallways…  
  
  
  
Matt and Lauren were at there lockers when they heard it. Dee's yell echoed through out the hallways.   
  
  
  
Lauren shook her head and said. "She should know better then to mess with the Anti Christ." Matt shook his head disbelievingly. "After all these years…"  
  
  
  
"Mrs.Hoskin's 2 Dee none." Matt checking down on a tally that he had in his locker.  
  
  
  
  
  
"2? Just 2?" Lauren said looking surprised.  
  
  
  
"Not counting last year."   
  
  
  
"Oh okay what would the score be then?"  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Hoskins 47892 Dee 2." Matt said with a bit of a snicker. (AN: I know that wasn't funny…I tried…)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Later that night at Li's…  
  
  
  
Meilin was standing over a pot that was bubbling green ooze.   
  
  
  
"Ugh gross disgusting." Dee said looking over Meilin's shoulder, plugging her nose. "It smells like horse shit."  
  
  
  
"What!" Meilin bellowed   
  
  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Meilin looked smugly at her. That was the first time Dee had ever apologized to her. "Did I say horse shit? I meant Bull shit." Dee darted to her room before Meilin could attack her.   
  
  
  
"Bull shit… I'll give her bull shit…" Meilin muttered to herself. Stirring the ooze in the pot briskly .  
  
  
  
When Meilin was done making dinner she called to Li and Dee. "Dinner!"  
  
  
  
Li came out of his room reluctantly after 5 minutes of searching a good escape from his room, but to is his dismay found none.   
  
  
  
His stomach insides began to squirm remembering her pancakes. "Please god make it edible. For my sake please…" Li prayed as he sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
"Where's Dee if I have to suffer she has to two." Meilin glowered at him.   
  
  
  
"My cooking is not that bad!" Meilin snapped at him pouring some of bubbling muck into his bowl.   
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Li covered his mouth his face had turned a deep sea green.   
  
  
  
"Peony!" Meilin shrieked.  
  
  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Dee then sprinted out of her and Meilin's room, towards the door. "I got it!" She shouted.   
  
  
  
She opened the door eagerly. When she opened it was Yasser.  
  
  
  
"A double, double with everything on it." He announced proudly. "Except for the gummy worms…Jordan and Bhavish ate them all…Okay I helped!" He admitted.  
  
  
  
Dee beamed at him gave him a twenty from her wallet. Thanked him and shut the door.   
  
  
  
"What is that!?" Meilin was growling like a rabid dog.  
  
  
  
"Like your friend Yasser said a double, double with everything on it."  
  
  
  
"You bought a pizza? When I had already made…" Dee cut her off.  
  
  
  
"The poison I know it's tragic you can't kill me today. But look on the bright you got Li." Dee sat down next to Li.   
  
  
  
"So what's up?" Dee began to talking to Li, Li shrugged. "Not much huh?" Meilin was giving her the look. The look that said 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' look.  
  
  
  
"What! You left the damn calling card on our dresser! It's your own fault! I don't think so!" Dee stabbed her fork into Li's hand, which was reaching for her pizza. Li yelped.   
  
  
  
"Dee…" Li said cradling his hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh fine dig in." Dee said grabbing a pizza slice. Li quickly could grab one before his sister ate the whole pizza.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mugs: Yeah so that's chapter two! It took me forever to write!  
  
Ron: Yeah no kidding…  
  
Mugs: Watch it you! gives Ron the evil eye  
  
Ron: Ooh… so scared.  
  
Mugs: Ya you better be! Well anyways I know this chapter is really long and boring but I promise next chapter will be ten times better! 


End file.
